Conventional lighted display panel system typically comprise a plurality of luminous bodies which can be arranged on a mounting structure. The luminous bodies can be connected to the mounting structure by means of simple plug connections, whereby the luminous bodies can easily be installed on the mounting structure and held thereby.
This frequently gives rise to the problem that the luminous bodies can easily be removed from the mounting structure, e.g. by wind or by being pulled off the mounting structure. As a result, the range of application of such lighted display panel systems is greatly restricted.